


以吻封缄

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 干他娘一炮【笑
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	以吻封缄

以吻封缄

原作：Final Fantasy XIV

参考：苍穹秘话  
游戏主线

CP:奥尔什方·灰石/光之战士（公式光）  
斜线有意义

分级：R18

角色属于原作，OOC属于我。

奥尔什方从伊修加德那边回到巨龙首的时候并没有想到他的挚友这么快做好乌尔达哈那边的善后了，但这次似乎快得过了头。光之战士今天似乎过于安静，科朗蒂奥他们也一定是看见冒险者回来了，早就先行离开。苍蓝色头发的精灵一如既往地夸赞了冒险者穿过冰天雪地后依旧火热的肉体，并且十分大方地拥抱了他。那个家伙并没有向往常般呆呆了愣了半秒还要警惕地后退几步，于是指挥官猜想一定是沙之家的事让他的挚友心情沉重，或者敏菲利亚的情报依旧使现有的拂晓人员难以前进。大英雄也太不容易了。奥尔什方心里叹了口气，打算今晚不问远道而来的光之战士任何事，于是准备转身去为这位风尘仆仆的友人泡上一杯热腾腾的奶茶。

他的手被拉住了。

这次轮到精灵愣了，记忆里那个家伙总是不知所措地被自己“调戏”，在三番两次拒绝了在巨龙首营地留宿的提议后依旧带着警惕表情的脸…但不管怎么说，真是太棒了。今天主动起来的挚友也好棒啊！于是奥尔什方停下了动作，转头等待着冒险者的解释。精灵稍稍弯腰，侧耳。这是他一向的习惯，总是要对面前这位朋友更加上心十分，大概是指挥官藏在心里的少有的偏心。

那个人不抬起头来，指挥官意识到光之战士应该是今天心情差极了。但他总是不会跟奥尔什方分享心里的事，哪怕奥尔什方每次都想优先聊聊冒险者的旅途和身体近况，最后总是把那些过于亲昵的问候咬碎了吞回喉咙里。骑士十分清楚自己只是这位注定要拯救世界的大英雄生命里的过客，纵使单方面宣称是挚友，是伙伴，是要拼上性命要保护的人，可到底在面前的友人心里占几分位置，奥尔什方一点底气都没有。他是个连福尔唐家姓都没有的私生子，战斗技巧比起埃斯蒂尼安还差上不少，位高权重也不如艾默里克，却把这位英雄卷入不属于他的人龙战争，一边处理这些麻烦的事还要面对连自己都不怎么帮得上忙的伊修加德内斗。奥尔什方对这一切无疑是心怀内疚的，除了永远给他点亮雪之家的灯火，备好温暖的热饮，在他回来的时候热情问候和赞美，其他事仿佛都是在给大英雄拖后腿。不过奥尔什方准备好了，只要对方想开口，他永远都会在这里听着。分享冒险经历也好，酒后胡言乱语也好，仅仅是抱怨也好。“我想知道啊，我想知道你的一切啊，更多的，永远不满足的。”骑士难得有些贪婪地这么想，战争神在上，愿哈罗妮原谅他。

他也知道，如果有一天光之战士需要他挡在自己面前，需要奥尔什方这条命，他会毫不犹豫地给出去。

冒险者还是没有开口。任凭屋外寒风呼啸，屋内灯火摇曳，比自己矮半个头的男人死死咬住嘴唇，那一小块皮肤快要被裸露出来的牙给磕破。

奥尔什方那一瞬间居然有想吻上去的念头。

该死的，永远都不该有的念头。

光之战士拽住他手的力道很稳，似乎是有什么重要的事必须现在说一般不让他离开，又带着小心的力道，生怕奥尔什方消失那样。骑士终于开始困惑友人的反常。在自己要开口之前，冒险者向前迈了一步，仰起脖颈，抬起琉璃珠般透彻清亮的蓝眼，用嘴唇封住了奥尔什方微张的口。

他作为骑士的矜持和忍耐终于在这个吻里天塌地陷。

长久以来他愿意把这份过头的热情称之为友谊，溢于言表的爱恋在科朗蒂奥他们看来不过是“骑士老爷啊，这个人就是这样。我们都习惯了”。于是奥尔什方连自己都骗过去了，在光之战士又踏上漫长旅途的时候他处理文件三番五次地走神，笔被握断了几根，在巨龙首营地的以太水晶周围来回踱步，又去大门口眺望。那个人还没回来，他的光什么时候才回来。这个家伙每次过来的时候总是多了些疲惫，但从不停下脚步。奥尔什方疯了似的热爱这份近乎永恒的活力和干劲，强大又美丽，从那双比水晶还要耀眼的眼里折射出来的光让自己怀疑是被他精炼的虔诚信徒。

可他什么也不说，他什么也不敢说。奥尔什方希望英雄能暂且停下，整顿一路以来的疲惫和艰辛。外面的世界冰冷又残酷，至少这里可以让挚友闭眼休息。于是他自私地将这里称之为对方的家，似乎这样就能真的和他再靠近一步，成为真正意义上的家人，而实际上奥尔什方确实是将他摆到了这个位置，甚至更高。那么英雄呢，英雄遥远的路途，遥远的未来，离开了伊修加德，又会在哪里驻足，会不会想起这里还有一盏亮起的灯火在等他回来？

骑士不想，骑士也不敢想。他知道光之战士注定是要走很远，很长的路。而自己只能在这里等待，也不敢奢求对方的未来。

反常的思念跟揉皱的纸团一起扔进了垃圾桶，然后又小心翼翼地捡起来，落下几个字，亲爱的挚友，愿你一切安好。

所以这个亲吻把他的理智彻底击垮，奥尔什方只犹豫了片刻就将似乎在颤抖的战士抱进了怀里，双臂力道大得誓要让光感受到那份不肯放手和过于贪婪的力度。接下来精灵加深了这个吻，舌尖试探地舔舔战士有些沧桑略微起皮的薄唇，咬下去的瞬间将人类的嘴撬开，长驱直入地探进冒险者的口腔。温柔地舔弄过牙床和上颚，细心又笨拙地品尝此刻只属于他的味道，卷着男人的舌头试探地吮吸。光之战士此刻温顺的样子令奥尔什方惊喜，那低垂的蓝眼看不清楚情愫，但脸上不可遏制泛起的潮红冲昏了骑士的头脑。

苍蓝色头发的精灵把他抱到对龙城塞作战桌上坐好，那个人没有反抗。  
奥尔什方笨拙又焦急地脱下对方沉重的铠甲和自己的锁子甲，冒险者一声不吭。  
巨龙首指挥官的双手捧住心爱挚友的脸，再次吻上去。

壁炉的火烧的噼啪作响，这温暖却比不上被两个男人赤裸相贴的炙热。在奥尔什方审视过那具日思夜想，也总是挂在嘴上的肉体，线条是千锤百炼的优美，每一块肌肉都在屋内昏黄的火光下鼓动得恰当好处，颜色饱满而诱人。可这具肉体也布满了已经无法被治愈魔法消去的伤疤，那是被称作大英雄的人荣耀而艰难的勋章，和这一路上沉默的不向人诉说的痛苦。这一切使他愧地发现下体硬得发疼，可是心更疼。不知道是情欲的兴奋还是更加复杂的悸动，奥尔什方低头用舌头舔过胸肌正中间那一道才没结痂不久的伤痕，在光之战士发出一声要命的低吟后，那一小块灵巧的软肉更加得寸进尺地顺着疤痕的轮廓打转。指挥官不去问这伤是怎么来的，他现在只负责抚平，或者他会尽全力抚平这一切。但是太多了，这太多了。奥尔什方有些喉头发酸。为什么会有这么多伤？他去了什么地方，自己不知道的地方，又带着那张让自己心疼的笑脸扛住了多少敌人野蛮的攻击？为什么自己不能总是挡在他前面，他愿意永远守护这个总是奋不顾身去守护其他人的英雄。有那么一瞬间精灵真的希望自己就是个路边被他随手拯救的平民，然后自由地追逐英雄的背影，像拂晓血盟，像其他人。可以和他一起踏上旅途。可他不能，他不会是。

奥尔什方想要把这个人紧紧抱在怀里，骨血揉碎进去，唇舌吞吃入腹。自私贪婪地占有这个属于世界的大英雄，就这一刻，或许再多一会儿。让他的挚友为自己驻足停留。

但他克制着，他什么也不敢说，他就也什么都不说。

男性精灵好看的薄唇从光之战士的胸口舔过去，一手极尽温柔又磨人地搓揉光的乳尖。舌头仔细又认真地在对方结实的小腹打转，留下挑起欲望的水痕跟吮吸声。在奥尔什方终于将脸埋进人类双腿间时，冒险者不带认真意味地挣扎了两下，最后任由骑士把完全勃起的肉棒整个吞入口中。而就像指挥官一贯的认真负责，奥尔什方把挚友的那玩意儿包在嘴里又吮又舔，让阴茎的每一寸都被自己的舌头服侍到，宠溺地将肿胀又坚硬的龟头吞咽到喉咙深处，使肌肉有节奏地鼓动反给光之战士快感。人类男性浓厚的雄性气息盈满鼻尖，是属于他最爱的冒险者的味道，可以使所有对大英雄哪怕有一点爱慕的人都为之变成疯狂的热恋。而奥尔什方自认对他的爱不会输给任何人，所以哪怕他完全不知道怎么和男人做爱，到了这一步已经完全是凭借动物本能和最原始的冲动了。

他想要光的全部，皮肤的每一寸，头发的每一根。暴露在别人视线下的，最隐秘不为人知的，奥尔什方全都想要。只因为这种冲动，骑士甘愿跪在除了战神哈罗妮之外的对象前，为光口交，满足地任由对方缓慢挺腰抽送自己的嘴。几乎是溺爱地把通红粗壮的老二含在嘴里抿，仿佛贪吃的小狗幼崽一样吮奶，又像小孩子一样咬住棒棒糖不放。舌尖细致地舔弄按压过溢出腥咸前液的马眼，勾勒过冠状边缘，力道巧妙地卷弄过柱身每寸饱满跳动的脆弱表皮，再整根地裹进喉咙，前后动着脑袋使得人类的粗壮肉棒挤得他满嘴都是，喉咙都塞不下了。于此同时他两只宽大的手掌还绕到人类腰后紧紧地抓着对方挺翘的屁股搓揉，光稍稍往前躲就是把阴茎送到奥尔什方嘴里更深处，往后挤就是让骑士有力的手指间挤满那色情的臀肉。这太过头了，光之战士感到头晕目眩。而这个罪魁祸首此刻还在如此贪心地饕餮着挚友的味道，永远都无法满足。

可冒险者至始至终也就从喉咙压出一点点细碎地，经过咬紧牙齿才肯放出来的呻吟。这让奥尔什方有些急促又不满地掐了掐挚友的大腿内侧，引来毛熊仔般的家伙不满的哼哼，可爱得恨不得让骑士立刻就把他按住做些真正动物的交配行为。但出乎意料地，光之战士伸出一只手轻轻抚摸奥尔什方的耳垂，手指掠过耳廓，停在那一处冒险者无比迷恋喜欢的耳尖部分，坏心地捏了捏。这让精灵敏感又动情地抖了抖那只象征种族特色的长耳，还含着光之战士肉棒的嘴没停下，只是抬起一双清澈的——如果不是此刻被欲火烧得不见底，海德林的使徒一定会这么形容，但依然清亮的眼睛，不解地看着自己的挚友。

天啊，奥尔什方在给自己口交，那个最棒的骑士在舔自己的鸡巴。光是这么想着就让艾欧泽亚的大英雄要射出来，特别是低头就可以看见这冲击性的一幕。好在细碎的额发遮住了他春水涌动的双眼，所以光之战士只是故意地用两根手指抬起独角兽骑士的下巴，拙劣地模仿乐座街那些好色的熟客般调戏这个对自己满怀热恋的青年。声线沙哑地从喉咙里挤出今晚第一句话。

“干我，现在。”

别指望巨龙首营地会有可以帮助男人之间捅屁股更加顺滑的玩意，能起到一丁点儿类似作用的只有上次艾默里克过来带的桦木糖浆。奥尔什方对甜味没有特别的嗜好，但总是喜欢给光之战士的热饮里放过多的糖，仿佛这样就能让对方经受的苦难被冲淡一些，哪怕只有这短短的时光也好。而此刻这奢侈的蜜糖沾满了骑士修长灵巧的手指，动作青涩但急促地给冒险者做着开拓。他的挚友双手环住自己的后颈，将脸埋在蓝发精灵的肩头，把整个人的重量和安全感都交给他，乖巧地打开双腿任凭对方动作。到底是闲不住，人类恶意地收缩穴道去夹那按压内壁褶皱的手指，这让奥尔什方反而倒抽了口凉气，另一只手拍了拍光的臀部以示警告。

“…我不想弄伤你，别淘气。”骑士老爷用着哄小孩的口气宠爱地开口，光之战士从他肩上懒散地支起身子来，本想调侃奥尔什方也太小心了，直到目光落在精灵那高高翘起的阴茎上。说实话冒险者从来觉得自己的尺寸也算是人类男里的佼佼者，虽然他并不清楚超越之力是不是在这方面也有加持，不过此刻精灵的种族优势还是让同为男性的光有些幼稚地嫉妒。奥尔什方注意到了对方的小心思，靠过去吻了吻人类的耳垂，还是忍不住转成了轻轻用牙齿品尝啃咬。太好吃了，他的小熊真的太好吃了。

“没关系，都是你的。”精灵亲昵地蹭蹭着光的侧脸，两根手指又带着糖浆往更里面捅了些，温柔但是磨人至极。冒险者不愿意把这个称为指奸，可仅仅是简单的拓展都让他硬得想射——或者说是仅仅因为做这个事的是奥尔什方。

“我不这么认为。“沉思片刻后光带着点让他琢磨不透的笑意开口，伸手比划了一下奥尔什方那尺寸绝对够长而且粗大的肉棒，红润的硬挺龟头还带着忍耐的前液。冒险者期待伸出舌尖舔过一圈嘴唇，然后又比了比自己下体到小腹上面些的距离。”…绝对不可能进得去的吧，奥尔什方的这么大这么长，会不会顶到胃啊？“

虽说语气是意料之外的认真，但那双情欲翻涌的蓝眼和微张的嘴，舌尖不安分地伸出来一点的样子，配合着冒险者刻意比划的动作，这一切都是勾引。

奥尔什方觉得今天他和光之战士两个人之中总要没一个，如果不是冒险者被自己操死就是他为了这个小坏蛋精尽人亡。而可恶的是他爱极了现在光偶尔耍耍坏心思的模样，或者说不管对方是什么样他都会狂热地爱着。

精灵硬挺而火热的龟头破开那紧致的穴口并没有费什么劲，或许是糖浆足够粘腻润滑，但远不及英雄最私密的地方分泌出的春水甜蜜。人类的身体被抵在奥尔什方强壮的身体和对龙城塞作战桌的边缘无法动弹，只能无助地抱着对方的肩膀，硬翘的阴茎羞耻地贴在奥尔什方小腹上。所有的敏感神经都集中到了下身，于是他清晰地感受到那根粗壮的东西在尽力缓慢地推进自己的身体，内壁的褶皱因为这肿胀的巨根被一寸一寸地碾平，手指没能满足的空虚此刻被粗长的性器填得饱饱的。当光之战士的屁股终于吃下几乎是整根精灵的肉棒后，他因为这种奇妙的后穴胀感而有些坐立不安，这么大的玩意儿居然真的能塞进去吗？冒险者下意识地用手指摸了摸大概是龟头顶到深处的位置外的肚子，确实是到小腹了。将这一举动尽收眼底的奥尔什方觉得这真是——太棒了，太色情了。

“真的吃进去了…奥尔什方顶得也太深…等，不要突然动起来…哈啊…！“怀里小熊仔一样咕哝的家伙本来想坏心地再夹紧体内的肉棒，但奥尔什方先一步动起了腰。那过长且粗硬的阴茎又狠又准地往光之战士最脆弱敏感的地方捅进去，龟头抵在前列腺上那点疯狂碾磨。久经锻炼的骑士腰部很有力，速度极快地操干着刚被开发的后穴，完全没有给对方一点缓冲期的意思。直接冲顶的快感是人类没想到的，他还抱着嘲笑二十八岁处男心情的想法准备逗一下奥尔什方，绝对不是现在这样这么短的时间内被操出水来。实际上骑士也没什么技巧，但冒险者的肉体像是天生为他准备的肉壶，轻而易举就能干到深处，紧致的内壁自然而然地就裹上侵犯进来的性器讨好地绞紧吮吸，一个劲地把奥尔什方往敏感的地方带过去。光有点抓狂地想挪动身体企图躲开一下这迅速吞噬理智的快感和疯狂，两条腿都伸直了，罪魁祸首正死死地抱紧他的腰和屁股把鸡巴往肉穴里面干。大英雄不得不又下意识夹紧了腿，脚尖就那样悬空着够不到地面，只能抓紧骑士的后背任凭阴茎在肉穴里一顿搅弄和乱顶。奥尔什方被人类温暖湿润的甬道吸得舒服，粗长的精灵阴茎肿得更大，凭借着本来就有些翘的形状往上面狠狠顶去。这一下撞到了不得了的地方，光之战士从胸腔深处发出一声软糯过头的呻吟，那酥麻的甜蜜感瞬间麻痹了英雄的四肢百骸。

“很舒服吗？“毕竟也不是什么经验丰富的情人，但挚友这样直白的反应让奥尔什方信心大增，又尝试着往那处多顶了几下——换来的是更为春情甜腻的浪荡叫声。平日里总是有些局促但是笑容绝对世界第一棒的英雄，此刻被骑士抱着操到发出不属于自己的音色。那人像是终于下定决心放开了般，顾不得什么海德林使者的身份，双腿直截了当地缠住奥尔什方的腰，极力撑起身体去舔吻精灵最为敏感的耳朵，吮吸轻咬从耳垂到耳尖，含在嘴里刮弄出水声。

“…好像又变大了，舒服的是奥尔什方吧？“即使身体已经舒服得颤抖，还是要在那家伙耳边吐出热气。光知道这个抱着自己的精灵无论怎样都会宠爱自己，于是不放过任何一次实施坏心思的准备。刻意又收紧肉穴的时候满意地听到指挥官忍耐的闷哼声。虽然听说第一次都会射得很快，但奥尔什方为了让这份甜蜜再延长些可以说是极力在坚持。当听到他的挚友居然如此欲望深重的话语时，指挥官自然是把它当作了”挑战“，哪有骑士会逃避战场的呢？

奥尔什方把极长的肉棒抽出来的时候还能感受到那肉穴不知廉耻地紧紧挽留他，光之小熊发出了可爱又欲情的小声抱怨，接着在对方把他翻过身子背对着压在对龙城塞作战桌上的时候又哼哼了两句听不清的语句。骑士的目光炽热而深情地扫过挚友伤痕遍布却依然肌肉结实，线条优美的后背，特别是那两处凹陷的腰窝。再往下是浑圆挺翘的臀肉，高耸着微微颤抖，有些紧张和不安。

这是不对的。奥尔什方这么想着，心疼地把吻落在大英雄后肩的伤疤上，粗壮火热的肉棒挤进友人的臀缝间摩擦。在龟头顶在穴口处顶了几下后，又一下子滑了进去。光被这突如其来的异物侵入感搞得打了个激灵，很快被填饱的瞬间满足就被加速的操干变成了不可收拾，倾泻而出的渴求。从后面被插的姿势就像由原始欲望驱使的正在交配的动物，过于紧致的甬道纠缠着来来回回操个不停的鸡巴，在往外抽的时候恋恋不舍地裹住，这使得奥尔什方干脆把整根巨大的玩意儿深埋进光的体内，抵在比之前更深的地方狠劲碾磨。因为后入进得更深，借着重量和身高的优势把他的大英雄整个都压得不能动弹，双手绕到前面捏住人类硬挺的乳尖使劲揉捏。

“…不，不要在那里一直撞，要被顶穿了。停，停…好大，好胀…！”冒险者被鸡巴磨得肉穴酥麻难耐，又痒又爽，胸部还不断传来更大的刺激。那根理智的弦被他死死绷住不敢放松，生怕吐出更神志不清的话语。光咬着嘴唇的样子叫着骑士的名字，这让奥尔什方反而更加兴奋。他双腿被操得大开着，脚趾都蜷起来够不着地，只能一踮一踮地在空气里抽动。奥尔什方的胸膛和他的后背紧贴，硬挺精神的性器在柔软的后穴里横冲直撞，内壁和那玩意贴合得极好，鸡巴一抖一抖的，青筋跳动的脉搏都能感受清楚，而对方鲜活又动情的心跳声也让英雄听了个一清二楚。这可耻的性交行为没能让小坏蛋红了脸，这份着实传递到的真情却弄红了光之战士的眼睛。他陷入这切实的感情和欲望共同汇聚的海浪里，发出含混不清的喘息和呻吟，不知道是被操得更爽还是确认了对方的心意更爽。

“不要往里面再塞了…”

他实在不知道自己在说些什么，大英雄感觉肚子要被这巨大的玩意儿给撑到极限。双手找不到着力点而无助地在桌上干燥冰冷的地图上乱抓着，本来摆的整齐的棋子全部被甩到了地上。大英雄曾经对这个骑士的憧憬也仅仅是模糊而抓不着的情愫，现在如此真实地抓住了。不管是几近啃咬般落在脖颈和肩头的热吻还是这实在地在体内操干的肉棒，都是真的。战女神哈罗妮啊，您会原谅我吗，会原谅我们吗？脑子里破碎又模糊的念头没能组合出理智的影子，奥尔什方动作轻柔地伸手托着友人的下巴往后按，吻住他已经开始流口涎的嘴。舌头和肉棒一起操着冒险者上下两张填不满的嘴，而两边都已经被干得合不拢了。那完全被精灵族的阴茎操开的穴口变得有些红肿，软肉随着肉棒的抽插被带出来些又捅了回去，馕袋撞在臀肉上啪啪作响，似乎主人恨不得把它们也都塞进光之战士的屁股里。淫水和精液混着从光已经开始抽搐的大腿往下流。此刻他无法思考任何事了，因为奥尔什方灵活的舌头把他的口腔也占据得满满的，又舔又吮似乎要吸干自己的一切。然后又往喉咙那块侵犯和抽送，仿佛嘴也在与他交配。骑士的蓝眼睛已经被情欲的雾霾模糊，唯有永恒炙热地注视着光之战士的目光未曾改变。

那个骑士现在看起来比平时更加狂热，绝对不输给那些所谓的正教徒。当然，正教徒不会操自己的神。

奥尔什方一手摸到冒险者小腹的位置，那个地方真的被顶得有隐约的凸起，在他往下刻意按了按后，光之战士发出一声近乎哭腔的叫喊，双眼向上翻白，浑身痉挛起来地射精了。而这突如其来的死命夹紧的甬道，让骑士也没能忍住最后的矜持，把浓精一股一股都灌进英雄的体内。

这是不对的。福尔唐家的骑士再次这么想到，他不该继续，但是他继续了。他还想要，他对光之战士的欲望无法停止。直到这一刻那最丑陋和直白的动物本能才拼凑出了精灵不敢直面的感情，而他还是无法说出口。所以奥尔什方只是把已经瘫软的人类抱起来，在坐回巨龙首指挥椅上后，就着大英雄双腿叉开的姿势将刚射精完还是半勃状态的性器又挤进滴答淌水的后穴里。因为才高潮过的肉穴敏感得要命，本来意识不清的人一下子就被激得坐直了身体，但这只是方便让奥尔什方的阴茎又正正好好地进到更深。

“原谅我…”

奥尔什方将光之战士的双腿卡在椅子两侧撑到最大角度，使他的大腿完全无法动弹。光之战士身经百战，什么样的危险和痛苦都能迎面而上，偏偏是这冲昏头的快感和幸福让他挣扎得比任何一次都用力。因为他整个人被钉在奥尔什方的火热的刑柱上，任何的动弹只会让龟头横竖都蹭在敏感点，脆弱柔软的肉壁本能不顾主人意愿地吮这根东西，这让人类几乎发出有些惨的哭叫。双手抱紧骑士的背无力地留下几道抓痕，骑士难得强硬的态度竟然是在这种事情上，毫不犹豫地双手禁锢住男人的腰上上下下地操干起来。光之战士无处可逃，身体被顶起来又由着重力狠狠坐在青筋暴起的鸡巴上，像是不管不顾的强奸一般往人类身体里塞。而不知羞耻的后穴还随着这抽动迎合精灵的侵犯。

最终他没办法抵抗这汹涌的快感和爱意，酥麻触电的快感从男人不该被开发的地方顺着脊椎骨一路攀爬，最后在天灵盖爆炸。大英雄的最终选择了放纵自己沉沦，本来是哭喊着紧绷的身体随着肉穴被操出过多的淫水越来越放松，哪怕这咕啾的肉体交合声简直淫秽得要命。但今夜他不是什么艾欧泽亚的大英雄，奥尔什方也不是什么骑士，他们是…

他们是…?

朋友(Friends)  
爱人(Lovers)  
灵魂伴侣(soulmate)

“奥尔什方，奥尔什方…奥尔什方。”

光之战士破碎的理智没法挑出一个好词，只能反复而无助地呼喊精灵的名字，像是在情欲和悲伤的海洋里抓住了仅有的救命稻草。浪荡的呻吟和哭声混淆不清，一双蓝眼始终不肯直视他爱的人。

何止奥尔什方一个人不敢说，他自己也什么都说不出来。

“我在，我在，我在。光，我的光。”

他总是这么温柔，他总是这么好。虽然刚才粗暴了些，但那个最棒的骑士在光最需要安抚的时候紧紧抱住了颤抖的身体。回应着光。不厌其烦地把细碎温柔的吻落在大英雄此刻表情脆弱的脸上——奥尔什方怀疑自己是否做过头了，但是骑士无法忍住。报应是此刻看着光之战士几乎失神到要晕过去的表情心疼得要死，不停地抚摸怀里人类的后背，亲吻过英雄的眼睛，鼻尖，脸庞和嘴唇。

听到奥尔什方的回应后，那崩溃绝决的高潮和痛苦一起袭来，冲击得他整个人都缩在奥尔什方怀里，脚趾蜷起而身体往后仰着，两眼上翻地再次射精了。这次来得很快，所以指挥官也没有太再折腾怀里的家伙，第二次把爱意和精液都灌注到光的身体里。

略过前夜先是帮光之战士清洗身体和收拾办公地点的一片狼藉，第二天科朗蒂奥一行人对巨龙首营地冲鼻的可疑香气和指挥官的黑眼圈完全是心知肚明的表情。但他们可不敢真的八卦骑士老爷，只是今天的办公室内外都充满了格外欢快又喜庆的气氛。临近中午的时候奥尔什方准备去叫还在睡觉的友人起床用餐，可当他端着两杯热气腾腾的奶茶进屋的时候，那张床上干净得像是没有人来过，连被子都没翻开。不对，昨天是自己把他抱上床的…没想到挚友居然还会好好叠被子。

“咦…已经走了吗，挚友还是那么有活力啊！真不愧是我们的大英雄…或许是害羞也说不定。我已经准备好见到更棒的你了！”

一如既往地，苍蓝头发的骑士先是愣了愣，又抑制不住兴奋地自言自语。他刻意去忽视心脏那瞬间的刺痛和失落。也许光之战士是真的没想过要确定什么关系——但这不要紧，奥尔什方从来都觉得不要紧。他已经发誓会赌上性命守护这个人，哪怕是对方讨厌自己…果然还是有点难受。那么下次解释清楚吧！

下次一定会解释清楚的…说起来，挚友怎么在短时间内头发变长了好多？

-黄昏湾。

“哎，这不是大英雄吗？是不是这次也在开展一段追忆之旅…您可是好久没来沙之家了！“

他僵硬着，睁大了双眼。夕阳在海面摇摇欲坠，最开始询问他“你是不是也想回忆过去“的老人已经消失不见。光之战士头晕目眩，狼狈地跟热情的路人摆摆手，在对方疑惑的目光下跌跌撞撞地踉跄，停了几步开始一路狂奔。

可是他要去哪里？他该去哪里。颤抖着的手指打开那个专为某个人留着的通讯贝，只传来多年不变的神意之地呼啸的寒风声。

大雪纷飞。

奥尔什方，奥尔什方。奥尔什方？

于是黄昏湾的路人看着那个曾经拯救艾欧泽亚（可能还有另外一个世界，或许会更多），并且还在这条路上奔跑的大英雄，又哭又笑，像个疯子一样孤独地走向即将要将最后一丝太阳光亮吞没的大海，和过于耀眼的以太光芒一起消失了。

“不要离开我。“

那天晚上，光在真的要昏睡过去之前死死握住奥尔什方的手，十指相扣的力度之大到精灵都惊诧，又疼痛又幸福的感觉溢满了奥尔什方的心房。他的挚友疲惫而心碎的眼神让自己难受极了，这让奥尔什方不敢多想眼前的人到底经历了什么，只能一遍一遍地点头。认真而执着地看着光。

“我要你发誓，奥尔什方，我要你发誓。“他盯着奥尔什方的脸，刚才做爱时候没咬破的嘴唇现在却咬出了血。最后光之战士终于没有憋住，坐在床上像个三岁小孩一样突然开始抹眼泪。这把骑士吓得不轻，知道这个人是真的太累压力太大了吧，慌慌张张地用力把人类搂在怀里。这导致本来是忍耐情绪小声哭的光之战士再也没能压得住，抱住奥尔什方开始如同任何失去心爱玩具的孩子一样哭得撕心裂肺。

“求你了，求你了，我求你了。”他的眼泪太烫了，骑士怔怔地坐在夜色里看着光之战士。那个在所有危险和挑战面前巍然不动的英雄，此刻脸上的表情都是歇斯底里的疯狂和绝望，这当然不是经过一场性爱后应该有的表现。奥尔什方心疼得只能用尽浑身力气搂紧这个人类，然而光之战士是冰冷的，那种表现出来的绝望让精灵窒息。他什么也做不了，他只能抱住光。

“我发誓，我发誓。”

奥尔什方捧住光之战士的脸，试图去舔吻掉人类脸上的泪水，可只是越来越多。干涩带着咸味的眼泪比毒药还让骑士生不如死，他到底经历了什么，他到底知道了什么？

“I’ll be there. This I promise. This I swear.”

英雄笑了，眼泪终于止住了不少，但那份平静的绝望感却越加深重。奥尔什方心里恳求战女神这只是他的错觉，人类清澈透亮的一双蓝眼又恢复了寂静，像落满大雪的神意之地。

“奥尔什方，你是个骗子。”

在他昏睡过去之前，这是骑士听到的最后一句话。

奥尔什方，你是个骗子。

Fin.


End file.
